A Valentine's Gift for Yoruichi
by Peace in Chaos
Summary: Yoruichi's friends show their love by giving her gifts on Valentine's Day. The gifts she receive are not what she expects. Yoruichi learns the meaning of the phrase "it is the thought that counts."


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Yoruichi awakens as the sun peeks through the window warming her body with its rays. She completes a full body stretch before leaping off of her purple satin pillow in the window. She slowly drags herself to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, Yoruichi emerges from the bathroom refreshed transformed and fully dressed.

She joins Kisuke, Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta for breakfast. Tessai has made his special Valentine's Day breakfast, which includes his signature buckwheat heart shaped pancakes. Each year he makes his special pancakes, but no one eats the pancakes except for Tessai. This year is different Yoruichi quickly eats a stack of eight then asks for more, which brings a tear to Tessai's eye. "Yoruichi-dono, you make me so happy. You're the only one that really appreciates my cooking." Everyone watches in amazement as she wolfs down 10 more.

"Oh, that was good. Burp. So good how about some more." They all look in astonishment. "What, I need nourishment for flash stepping".

"Yoruichi-san, any big plans today? Today is Valentine's Day," says Kisuke with a devilish grin.

"Nope, I am just heading to the Soul Society for training with Soi Fon this morning. Maybe later I'll stop over and see if Byakuya is up for some fun. I don't know though last time I visited him instead of game of tag, I somehow got stuck in a calligraphy session with Byakuya, Unohana, Ukitake, and Renji. I was so bored I had to escape using one of Yachiru's tunnels. Poor Renji, he still might be stuck there".

Just before Yoruichi leaves to go to the Soul Society, Ururu and Jinta give Yoruichi a gift. "A Valentine's gift for me." Yoruichi smiles as she opens the small unwrapped box.

Ururu notices a look of confusion on Yoruichi's face after opening the box. "You don't like it, do you?" she quietly questions.

"No, hmm its, wow it's a red ball of yarn. Thank You! It's great, really but it's just that I don't know how to knit."

Jinta sighs, "It's not for knitting silly. It's for you"

"To play with," interjects Ururu. She smiles sweetly up at Yoruichi.

He takes the yarn and pulls out a piece and dangles it. "It'll give you something to do when no ones around."

She looks at them and their faces are full of enthusiasm. She mumbles," You aren't kidding are you?" She smiles. "You guys are so thoughtful."

"Yoruichi-san the gate will be ready in 10 minutes," yells Kisuke from the entryway.

She takes the yarn and walks towards Kisuke. As she is walking away she instinctively begins tossing the ball of yarn in the air and catching it with one hand.

"See we told you; she'd like it", yells Jinta as he gives the thumbs up.

_They're just kids. We'll have the cat transformation discussion later. _

"Is everything okay, Yoruichi?"

"Fine, I'll meet you at the gate in five Kisuke." Before heading down to the Senkaimon gate she places the ball of yarn next to her pillow in the window. "Those kids, well it's the thought that counts I guess."

Soi Fon and eight of Soi Fon's most skilled men greet Yoruichi as soon as she arrives in the Soul Society. "Oh this looks like it's going to be fun. Prepare yourself Soi Fon," says Yoruichi with a mischievous smile. Before Soi Fon can respond Yoruichi attacks. She quickly starts taking out the eight men. Soi Fon tries to sneak in an attack, but Yoruichi notices and uses one Soi Fon's unconscious men to block the attack. Yoruichi and Soi Fon continue sparring for almost a half hour leaving them both battered and exhausted.

"I am calling it day Soi Fon. That was a good training session. You continue to get stronger."

"Thank you, Yoruichi-sama. I um have somethinnng for you. Please-take-this-humble gift." An embarrassed Soi Fon holds her head down and tentatively hands Yoruichi a sea green box from Tracy & Co.

Yoruichi opens the box to find a beautiful soft bristle brush trimmed in sterling silver with a pearl handle. "Soi Fon, this is a really beautiful brush," states Yoruichi in a happy but curious tone. "Thanks."

"You really like it Yoruichi-sama. I would be happy to, that is if you want me to, you know if you need me to." Thoughts brushing Yoruichi's coat under the maple trees plays on Soi Fon's mind. "It's 100 times better then the brush Shuhei got for Captain Sajin," adds blushing Soi Fon.

After hearing the words brush and Sajin Yoruichi quickly realizes that this is not an average brush. She hesitantly turns it over to find the shape of a paw engraved on the back of the brush. "This is a cat brush"

"Not just any cat brush, it is the best human world has to offer", assuredly responds Soi Fon as she tightens her fist.

"Soi Fon, look at the time I really should be getting back," says Yoruichi just before she flash steps away.

Yoruichi quickly makes her way back to Urahara's shop. When she arrives she finds Rukia, Ichigo, Uryu, and Orihime huddled together talking outside of the shop.

"Hey Yoruichi, you're back." "Hi! We're just visiting." " Yoruichi, we're here for some training." "Great day." "Hello, very nice weather." They all respond at once in a frantic tone.

Yoruichi is too tired to even try and figure out what is really going on so she waves hello and continues into the shop. She walks over to her pillow places the new fancy cat brush next to the red ball of yarn. She sighs, "I can't believe this is happening. It's not a hard concept to grasp. I'm NOT really a **cat**. Cats don't talk. "

"Yoruichi-san you're back. How did your training go? Isn't that a fancy brush" responds Kisuke hiding behind his fan.

"Everything went fine. I just need a bath and some milk." Yoruichi ushers Kisuke out and goes to take a bath.

Yoruichi leaves the bathroom and begins her quest for milk. Before she makes her way to the kitchen Ichigo and the others stop her.

"Yoruichi-dono we have something for you," says Rukia as she hands her a hand drawn Valentine's Day card.

"Thank you," says Yoruichi as she shows everyone the card.

"Wow, just when I thought your drawings couldn't get in worse, you prove me wrong," states Ichigo.

Rukia grabs Ichigo by the collar and yells in his ear, "What!"

"Hmm, we also got you this." Uryu hands Yoruichi a beautifully wrapped boxed. The box is wrapped in silky blood red wrapping paper, tied with a beautiful white bow.

"It's wrapped so pretty" She smiles a big smile." And it's too big to be a collar," she mumbles.

"I am glad you like the wrapping. Uryu and I wrapped it, but everyone contributed to the gift", says Orihime.

"Yes, you've done so much for us and since we missed Christmas due to the war we wanted to get you something nice for Valentine's Day," adds Ichigo.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you so much." A very excited Yoruichi hurriedly opens the box to find a plain black box with the words a Kitty's V-Day Surprise written in gold letters at the top. The excitement Yoruichi first felt is quickly drawn out of her. Since everyone is looking at her with anticipation she takes a deep breath and opens the box to find a leather whip, feather boa, cat mask, and a ball that says "make me purr". Everyone's faces turn red with embarrassment and there is an awkward silence.

A nervous Uryu kills the silence, "Wha wha kinda shop does Hanataro work at if this is the biggest cat related Valentine's Day seller?"

"Why'd you wrap this?" yells Ichigo

"We just wrapped it we didn't open the box," responds Uyru "You guys should've checked it out before giving it to us to wrap."

" I didn't pick it out, Chad brought it"

"I just paid for it," responds Chad. "Kon said "

They yell, "KON!"

Kisuke enters the room. "What's with all the yelling?" To save them from even more embarrassment Yoruichi tries to quickly put the items back in the box. She manages to place all of the items back except the ball. Kisuke eyes the ball and kicks it over to Chad. "My, my don't you know Yoruichi-san is not really a cat, she's all lady, almost and should be treated as such", he says hiding behind his fan. He walks over Yoruichi. "Yoruichi I've brought you some milk. I know you've had a hard day."

"Wait a minute you're the one that told everyone that Yoruichi would prefer something cat related," remarks Ichigo.

Kisuke hits Ichigo in the head with his fan. "That's not what I meant."

Yoruichi karate chops Kisuke over the head. "C'mon Yoruichi-san it was just a little joke, ha ha". He turns to face her.

She has anger in eyes and the whip in her hand. Yoruichi yells, "KISUKE!"


End file.
